Many accountholders of payment accounts wish to authorize their children to access funds associated with the payment accounts. Many payment systems, such as those including credit accounts and debit accounts, have methods in place to allow a primary accountholder to grant or revoke access to or from the accountholder's child.
For example, some credit card issuing banks allow primary accountholders to add their children as credit card authorized users. These banks may issue a subsidiary card that allows the authorized users to access the payment account by swiping the subsidiary card at various merchants. References in the related art describe various methods for restricting authorized users by creating pre-established rules.